Prior art vehicle door handles include pull-bar type handle assemblies that include a chassis preassembled inside a door cavity. The chassis adds weight to a vehicle and its preassembly inside the door cavity may be cumbersome and time consuming. The prior art also includes pull-bar type outside handle assemblies that do not include a chassis preassembled inside the door cavity. However, these prior art handle assemblies include a gooseneck hinge connecting the pull handle to a pivot inside the door cavity. The gooseneck hinge prevents the outside handle latch rod from being subassembled to the handle prior to attachment to the door, and may cause packaging, loading, and assembly complications with key cylinders.